


Of Pizza and Random Feelings

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: "That's the problem. It felt comfortable with him. He'd never notice me. He was always involved in his plans or schemes. You, though," she pushes her cheek into his palm, "You always had at least half of your mind on me. I could tell. I'm just surprised you didn't know already."
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Of Pizza and Random Feelings

"Hold on, can we just- I don't really understand," it's Shaggy who speaks first and no one at their booth was really talking at that particular moment, but it finally clicks for him. Even though the past twenty minutes has been nothing but Velma pointing it out and Fred just glaring around and Daphne trying to disappear through the booth cushions and Shaggy thinks he might go into cardiac arrest by all the knowledge he's gotten.

Daphne- Daphne freaking Blake- has developed a crush on him of all people and now it was coming out thanks to Velma being tired of keeping it a secret. And it's not even her secret, but she's smart enough to see every sign Daphne's been throwing out there.

Why didn't he?

'Because it's too good to be true.'

"Shaggy, think about it. When's the last time Daphne went all heart eyes over Fred?" She nods in Fred's direction, which is right next to him, to emphasize her point and Fred doesn't say anything, but he's got a spaced out look and he's definitely thinking this out.

"Like, wasn't it the last mission we went on?"

"The one where the janitor was haunting the chemistry class because Ms. Taylor kept messing up the carpets? Wasn't that also the one where you and Fred were always side by side?"

Yes, but it never occurred to him that she was paying attention to him. Can you blame him, though, given that she's never been interested in any other guy besides Fred?

"Let's not forget that when the janitor knocked you out with a beaker Daphne was panicking the whole car ride after," Fred states as if he's found the last piece of a lifetime old puzzle.

Daphne almost chimes in until she notices Shaggy tentatively waiting for her to speak, so she slumps further down. She's embarrassed- Shaggy can't remember a time where he's really seen her like this.

"So, Daph, are you actually into Shaggy now?"

Shaggy's eyes stay glued to the forgotten pizza on their table. This was supposed to be a fun dinner where the four of them ate pizza, laugh, and just relax. Instead, it feels like an interrogation where he either has to be rejected by one of his best friends or has to deal with her unusual, knock-out-the-breath-in-your-lungs feelings for him.

Truth is, he'd prefer the latter. And maybe he has for some time now, but never let it cross his mind too often because it's Daphne and she could do so much better than a guy with bad eating habits and is scared of every mission they go on and who's best friend is a talking dog.

But…

His eyes chance a look to her where he catches her staring so intently at him that she forgets to pretend that she's not, "I-I'm, um- I'm feeling sick. I think I need some…" the rest of her sentence is cut off while she pushes past Velma on their side of the booth. She's just thin enough to get out, but she tips over his red cup of soda and they watch as she runs through the double glass doors with the silver bell above them indicating her exit.

"Was all of this necessary?" Shaggy immediately says, but his attention stays on Daphne right outside who's pacing around.

"She would've never admitted it otherwise," Velma, always too matter-of-factly for him.

"Do you really believe that Daphne-"

"Of course. I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't obvious."

"So," Fred chimes in, "Daphne was into me, too?"

"Oh, geez," Velma rubs her temples and Shaggy might've made his own comment until he notices Daphne staring at him through the glass window. Turning toward the ground when she realizes, he takes it as his cue. He slides out ignoring anything his two friends were saying and heads straight for Daphne. His surge of confidence fizzles, though, when he's face to face with her.

Of course, she doesn't act like she's paying any attention and he can't blame her. He's staring at a sea of red hair and her tan shoulder peeking out of her royal purple tank top.

Inhale, exhale, repeat.

"You missed it. Fred's being clueless and Velma seems like she's ready to crucify him."

"What's new?" Voice so shaky, he thinks she might be crying or it could be the chilly night air. Except it's practically in the 70s and Daphne never gets cold.

"Daph, I, uh…"

"I do."

"What?"

She sniffles and turns to face him and, dammit, he can't think straight around her again.

"I'm into you. I-I mean, I like you," she steps closer. He gets a good look at her. Her eyes aren't puffy or blotchy, but there's a few years slipping down her cheeks and absent-mindedly he wipes them away with his thumb. She shivers under his touch.

"It's never been us, Daph. You've always been so hung up on Fred."

"That's the problem. It felt comfortable with him. He'd never notice me. He was always involved in his plans or schemes. You, though," she pushes her cheek into his palm, "You always had at least half of your mind on me. I could tell. I'm just surprised you didn't know already."

"Like, how could I? That's like telling someone their dreams finally came true."

"R-Really-" and he doesn't let her finish because there's a surge of boldness running through him.

He kisses her. Bends down, locks their lips, and tangles his fingers through locks of red hair. Her scent is overwhelming his senses- strawberry and cherry and just a hint of the pizza from their table. But that's forgotten when her soft moan vibrates against his mouth and she pulls up and they're chest to chest and what's the point of breathing anymore?


End file.
